Duck and Mallard
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Marvin Mallard, one of the youngest of the Mallard Clan: A multi-million dollar making clan who's past has crossed with the McDuck's. When Marvin returns to Duckburg to visit Scrooge and Webby, things change. rated T for mild violence. Marvin x Lena. One chapter Tuesday. Chapter Moved to Monday. Last chapter for now today.
1. Enter Marvin

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Ducktails. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(McDuck Estate, 1 day after Daytrip of Doom.)**

Huey stopped midstep as he passed the parlor of his uncle's estate, a boy that was 5ft with a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a red jacket stood there as he looked up at the boy.

"Um… Who are you?"

Huey said as the boy started to speak, Huey noticed the boy sounded slightly British as he spoke up.

"I'm Ma-…."

The boy started to say as another voice cut him off.

"Marvin? What are you doing here? Your mother said you weren't going to come here until next week."

Ms. Beakley said as she walked out from the other side of the staircase as Marvin spoke up.

"Dad dropped me off early, business trip and all that, Ms. Beakley…. You guys know that my family is always busy."

Marvin said as 2 more voices cut them off.

"Hey, Huey… Who's the jacket guy?"

Louie asked as he and Dewey walked out from behind Ms. Beakley as Marvin was started to speak up.

"I'm M-…."

Marvin started to say before a final voice cut them off.

"MARVIN!"

Marvin, Ms. Beakley, Louie, Dewey and Huey heard before a figure rushed down the stairs and before Marvin could react, he was tackled in a hug so tight it felt like his ribs would break as Ms. Beakley smiled.

"MARVIN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!"

Marvin heard as he looked down to see the one person he was glad to see besides the other person he knew as he gently patted the figure on the head as he struggled to breath as he looked down at the figure.

"Webby… Glad to see you too…. Your crushing my ribs right now…."

Marvin said as Ms. Beakley cleared her throat before speaking as she looked at the two friends, she thought back to when Webby had first met the boy when he was 12 and Webby was 11 about 3 years ago.

"Webby, let Marvin go, your smothering him…. And possibly breaking his ribs."

Ms. Beakley said as Webby finally noticed that the boy was choking a bit before she let go as Marvin chuckled as he looked up at Webby before smiling as he spoke up.

"Webby, its good to see you again… Anyway, as Ms. Beakley and Webby keep saying for me, I'm Marvin… Marvin Mallard… Nice to meet you guys… Anyway, like I was saying before, Ms. Beakley, my dad is on business so he dropped me off… As for my mom sending that letter, she might have forgotten to point out that I might be coming sooner…. Which I did… And I'm going to guess your Scourge's Nephews: Huey, Louie and Dewey… Your uncle mentioned you guys to my mom a while ago… Nice to meet you."

Marvin said as Scrooge walked out and looked down at Marvin before giving the boy a curious look.

"Marvin, so that's why Webby zipped all the way over here… How's your mother and father doing?"

Scrooge asked as Marvin smirked before speaking, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Mom is fine, Mr. McDuck, I have a letter that she wanted me to give you…. Dad is on a business trip… You know how the Mallard Clan is."

Marvin said as he pulled a letter out from his jacket's pocket and tossed it to Scrooge as he read it over before turning on his heel.

"Make yourself at home, Marvin… Your family is always welcome here. Huey, Louie, Dewey, give Marvin a warm welcome… I'll be in my study."

Scrooge said, his smile replaced with a small frown as he walked away as Marvin turned to Webby with a small smile before speaking.

"3 years and you don't tell them about your best friend?"

Marvin asked as Huey looked at the Mallard with stars in his eyes.

"Mallard Clan?! As in the worldwide clan that dates back to nearly industrial times!? The one who's almost as renounced as Scrooge himself?"

Huey asked as Marvin looked at him with a nod and smiled before speaking.

"The same, how'd you know? Only a few thousand people really know what the Mallard clan does to earn its millions of dollars… Anyway, I haven't been back to Duckberg in…. Months? Years? I'm trying to remember the last time my mom brought me here."

Marvin said before turning to face the others and speaking.

"I'm good on tours around here for now unless Scrooge remodeled the entire mansion while I was gone, Ms. Beakley… I do feel a little tired from the flight here but it will pass."

Marvin said as Ms. Beakley smiled and left, she knew the boy would settle in if he was staying, she remembered when Marvin's mother had introduced him to Webby, he had been so shy he'd hidden behind his mother at first.

Marvin cracked his neck as he looked up at Huey, Dewey and Louie before speaking.

"Ok, I'm used to Webby being awkward but I know you guys probably aren't ok with being silent this long."

Marvin said, smirking as Webby slugged him in the arm as he winced slightly.

"Well, I've seen you've gotten stronger, Webby… Glad to see that I'm not the only one… Anyway…"

Marvin said as Huey spoke up finally, he smirked upon noticing the friendship between Marvin and Webby.

"So, Webby, you mind telling us how you and Marvin know each other?"

Huey said as Marvin noticed Huey's tone before Webby cut him off as she spoke.

"His mom introduced us when we were kids! Well… More kids then we are now….. Short story is we became friends for life… Speaking of which, did your parents teach you anything new, Marvin?"

Webby asked as Marvin rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Funny you should mention that, Webby, your see soon enough when the adventures begin…. I hope."

Author notes

 **Phew, first chapter is done! I want to point out, Marvin isn't supposed to be a Gary Sue… He isn't perfect... I also made some of the cast older to suit the story… I don't see many Oc stories on Ducktails so maybe this might help… Next chapter will be on next, next Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. One with the archives

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(Money Bin, takes place during The Great Dime Chase.)**

Huey looked over to see Marvin messing with something on his arm, he looked closer to see it was a mixture crossbow as his eyes widened.

"Whoa, Marvin, where did you get a crossbow!?"

Huey asked as Marvin finished as the device clicked into place.

"Oh, this? Birthday gift from Webby on my 12th birthday…. This honesty was the best gift ever…. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

Marvin asked as Scrooge spoke up as they entered the lobby.

"Well, I'm off to teach Louie the job of a hard day's work…. Dewey, I don't know why you and Webby are here, just don't get into too much trouble…. Marvin, why don't you go visit your aunt? I hear she hasn't seen you in months."

Scrooge suggested as Marvin nodded as Scrooge started to walk away as Marvin turned to Webby and Dewey.

"I'm not going to ask what you guys are doing but ill be going to find my Aunt Emily…. I haven't seen here since I was 8, you guys have fun."

Marvin said as Webby smiled and hugged Marvin once more as he rolled his eyes.

"Only been 3 years, Webby… But I did miss you, Scrooge and everyone else… Anyway, you guys go do whatever you're going to do, I have my aunt to find."

Marvin said as Webby and Dewey vanished, Marvin walked over to a wallboard.

He had heard his aunt was working in the building while he and the rest of his family were off on work and such, Marvin was slightly upset that he hadn't been able to see Webby in the three years he had been off training but Webby would understand.

Marvin's mother, Scrooge and Ms. Beakley were all good friends, after all… At least, that was what Marvin had heard last from his mother.

"Hmm, Aunt Emily isn't on the directory… Hmm, she did love books after all, ill check the archives first then the library…"

Marvin said as he looked over at the elevator as he walked over to it.

"Ok… Why isn't this elevator working?"

Marvin asked before noticing it was out of order, he heard noises from upstairs as he grinned.

"Any regular person can use an elevator… Time to do this the Mallard way."

Marvin said as he grinned and ran to the staircase as he mentally rechecked the location of which floor the archives were on.

"Upper floors… Piece of cake."

Marvin said as he brought up a holographic menu on his crossbow and grinned before firing a grappling hook to the floor as it pulled him up, Marvin flipped over the railing and ran until he found the door to the archives.

"Aunt Emily, its Marvin, how are-…."

Marvin started to say as he stepped into the room, he blinked as he saw his aunt wielding a scimitar and chasing Webby and Dewey, Marvin arched an eyebrow as his aunt turned to her nephew.

"Marvin, what are you doing here? Your mother didn't tell me you were coming."

His aunt said as Marvin looked at a shocked Webby and Dewey.

"This crazy bookkeeper is your aunt?!"

Dewey asked as Marvin sighed and rubbed his temple as he nodded.

"Dewey, Webby, Emily Quackfaster…. My aunt, who forgot to tell my mom that she was working for Scrooge, man, my family doesn't communicate a lot… Should I even ask why your trying to murder my friends with a Scimitar, Aunt Emily?"

Marvin asked as Webby and Dewey took this chance to wander further into the archives as Marvin pulled himself onto the counter, Ms. Quackfaster sighed as she put the blade away to speak to her nephew.

"Marvin, you know who the triplets mother is, correct?"

His aunt asked as Marvin looked at his crossbow as it loaded a regular arrow into itself automatically.

"Aunty, everyone in the Mallard claw knows who De-…."

Marvin started to say as Ms. Quackfaster covered her nephew's mouth, a small but warm smile on his lips as she did so, she rustled his hair like she had done when he was 8.

"You've grown up so much, Marvin, your Great-grandparents would be proud…. Scrooge doesn't want them to know what happened to their mother yet… You know how closely our history is tied to the McDuck clan since we met them that one day… Promise me you won't say anything to them?"

His aunt asked as Marvin sighed as he nodded.

"Deal, but promise not to try and decapitate Webby and Dewey? You know Webby is my best friend, you know that."

Marvin asked as his aunt smiled and nodded, she knew Marvin would never openly admit how much he cared for the girl nor how much he loved her present.

"Deal…. You're not going to tell your mother about this, are you?"

His aunt asked, she knew her sister could be angry and her anger often was not something anyone wanted to endure.

"Pff, you know mom would blow a gasket if I told her, aunty…. Just don't try and kill my friends and I won't tell her, we both don't want to see her when she's angry anyway."

Marvin said as he was about to go and find Webby and Dewey but he turned instead to ask his aunt more questions.

"Aunty, how did you come to work here anyway? And what do you mean 'my mom said I was coming early'? Don't tell me… She misplaced the letter that explained that I might be coming? Mom might be an awesome explorer but it seems dad is better at memory… Then again, mom is supposed to be super smart."

Marvin said as his aunt laughed and tussled his hair.

"That she is, Marvin, why are you back in Duckberg? Is it to visit Webby?"

His aunt teased as Marvin's cheeks turned red.

"Aunty!"

Marvin yelled as he pulled his sunglasses over his head as Webby and Dewey returned.

"Sorry Aunt Emma tried to cut your heads off…. She won't do it again; you guys find what you wanted?"

Marvin asked as Dewey nodded as Marvin turned to Webby.

"Thanks for the birthday gift… I'll be down in a few minutes, just let me finish talking to my aunt, Webby."

Marvin said as Webby gave her friend a salute as he turned to his aunt.

"You know I'm going to ask mom to tell me what is going on, right?"

Marvin said.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter is done! I know its short but Marvin wouldn't have done much… As for him and Ms. Quackfaster? His family will be explained much more in upcoming chapters. Next chapter will be next Tuesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Home again

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(Marvin Manor, takes place during Beagle Birthday Massacre.)**

Marvin walked out of the car that had driven him to the manor that belonged to his family, he passed through the garden behind the manor as two duck shaped machines opened the door as Marvin cleared his throat.

"Hmm, seems the Duck Droids are going to need upgrades go…. I wonder how Webby and the others are doing? Besides, I haven't seen Aunt Quackfaster in a while…. Sure, was glad to have seen her again."

Marvin said as he walked into the house and walked up the stairs, he passed a picture that showed him, his mother, father and 4 other brothers.

Marvin sighed and sat down on a couch upstairs as two Duck Droids walked over with a well-dressed duck.

"Master Mallard, I am glad to see you back home… Is there anything I can get for you?"

The duck said as Marvin looked up, shaken from his thoughts as he shook his head.

"No, Ford, I'm fine… Trust me… Anyway, is mom home? I heard she wanted to talk to me."

Marvin asked as Ford nodded as one of the Duck Droids let out an electronic beep.

"No, Master Mallard… I haven't seen Ms. Mallard… But your mother did say your brothers would be off training the entire time… That leaves only us and the Duck Droids you have built here…."

Ford said as Marvin nodded and waved his hand, gesturing for his butler to move as Marvin spoke up.

"So, Danny, Dave, Ralph, and Johnny aren't here? But Ralph is only a kid, we don't get training until we are 13… I guess the Mallard Clans rules have changed since I last came back to the manor… Being on 'vacation' tend to do that…. Hmm… Ford?"

Marvin called out as the butler looked up at Marvin from the bottom of the stairs as Marvin spoke up.

"Umm…. Can you get me a phone? I want to call Webby…. And tell mom I was here… She's going to want to know what happened… I didn't tell her I was coming home for now."

Marvin awkwardly said as Ford nodded and turned around.

"Your mother will be informed, Master Marvin…. She is away on clan business for now but she will be home in a few days… Your father is still on family business, Master Marvin."

Ford said as he shuffled away, Marvin turned and looked at the two Duck Droids as they walked back and stood guard at the ends of the upstairs hallway as Ford brought back a ringing phone.

"I believe Ms. Vanderduck took the liberty of calling you before you could call her, Master Mallard…. I will go and inform your mother and prepare a meal… Call me if you need me."

Ford said as he walked away as Marvin hummed and answered the phone as he heard Webby talking on the other end as he smiled.

"Webby! Glad to hear from you… I'm sorry I wasn't able to come with you, mom wanted me to come home but she wasn't here when I got home… Anyway, how are you?"

Marvin asked as he heard Webby responded as Marvin listened to his friend as his eyes widened.

"THE BEAGLE BOYS!? I THOUGHT THOSE DUNDERHEADS FELL APART WHEN MA BEAGLE WAS JAILED!"

Marvin yelled before he looked at a news paper before chuckling as he spoke up.

"Sorry, I just saw the paper…. Why didn't you tell me you ran into those clunk heads a second time…? I could have… Wait, you met who? Who's Lena?"

Marvin asked as he heard Webby respond as Marvin nodded before speaking up a minute later.

"Oh… Well I hope I get to meet Lena soon…. I'll be back soon, I have to speak to Ford… You should bring Huey, Dewey and Louie over soon, they'd love the manor if they love Scrooge's manor…. Anyway, it was good talking to you for now, Webby… See you later."

Marvin said as he walked down the stairs and turned off the stairs before putting the phone back on its phone stand as Ford walked out the parlor as Marvin turned to face him.

"Ford, did you tell mom I was here? I don't want her to be mad… You know how mom is when she gets angry."

Marvin said, shaking his head as he thought back to the last time his mother had lost her temper.

"I have indeed notified Ms. Mallard…. I am aware of her… Temper… But you may want to leave for now… There is nothing more for you to do here besides relax… And we both know how you like to stay still, Master Mallard."

Ford said as Marvin nodded before speaking up as he walked towards the door.

"Ok, see you around, Ford… Come get me if you need me… And don't tell Dave I was here, my older brother doesn't need to know that I was here."

Marvin said as he walked out the door and walked down to the waiting car at the bottom of the driveway as Marvin sighed.

"Blasted David… We and Ralph used to be such a good team…. And then we grew up and everything got ruined… At the very least he won't know I was here at all."

Marvin mused to himself as he watched the manor slowly fade into the distance as he brushed some dirt off his jacket as the car drove off.

Author notes

 **Ok, this will be the last chapter I make for a little while… It isn't because I don't have a lot of ideas for this story…. Well, I didn't have many for this chapter… But I did this because this story would be on hold soon anyway since theirs only 10 episodes out now… I will update this story when a few new episodes come out. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Sunken Treasure

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 2500-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(Abandoned Docks, 2 days after Beagle Birthday Massacre.)**

Marvin loved to explore, he had started to explore when he was 11, and now, on the eve of his 16th Birthday, he did so again.

It had been 2 days since Marvin had met Lena, and with Webby and Huey, Dewey, and Louie on an adventure, it had been boring since then.

And since his brothers and Father weren't back from their exploration of the Jungles of the Amazon, and without an adventure from his mother or Cousin, that made all the more reason for him to go exploring.

He hadn't expected to bump into Lena since then, both decided to team up and explore the docks.

"So…. What brings you to the docks of Duckberg…"

Marvin asked, he lifted up a rotting beam and moved it to the side, he couldn't tell, but he felt something was off, both with him and Lena.

"Just looking around, you?"

Lena asked, Marvin was shy but shrugged nonetheless, he turned to look at the pink hair dyed, purple eyeshadow wearing haired girl.

"Same… This city is cool… But it's boring sometimes, and with everyone I hang out normally I decided to check out some of the places I used to come to as a kid…. So… Uh…"

Marvin said, scratching the back of his neck as they walked into an abandoned warehouse, Marvin cursed his nervousness, he was young, yes, but he was an explorer… He shouldn't be acting like this.

"Not used to doing this without them, huh?"

Lena said with a smirk, Marvin chuckled and turned to face her, he was sensing something… Which was weird, he shrugged it off for the moment.

"Hey, I'm not the one who had to be saved from the Bumble Boys…. It isn't often that happens… Meatheads couldn't catch me when I was younger…"

Marvin said, Lena smirked before Marvin started looking around, that feeling he had was back now.

"Hang on… I'll be right back… Lena, right? I see something down there, I'll be right back."

Marvin asked as he walked to the end of the warehouse, there was a hole in the middle of the warehouse, he didn't wait for an answer, he dived into the water.

"Mallard…. He's a Mallard…"

Lena heard, she turned to look at the shadow of her Aunt, she looked angry, and annoyed.

"So? He's just a teen, what's he going to do, explain the history of science to me?"

Lena asked and crossed her arms, Despell was about to answer when there was a gasp of breath.

"Found it, I found what I saw! Help me?"

Marvin asked, Lena ran back to the hole to see Marvin floating in the water, he started to climb up and Lena could see that he had a chest which he seemed too big to hold.

"Lena, help me with this! The chest is bigger than it looked underwater!"

Marvin said as he tossed the chest up, Lena caught the chest as Marvin climbed back up.

"You swam underwater just to get a chest?"

Lena asked as Marvin shook the water off himself, he splashed some of it at Lena.

"Yes, just because I'm smart doesn't mean I can't be brave… Why?"

Marvin said with a smirk, Lena smirked back as Marvin walked over to the chest in amusement.

"Your more hardcore then I thought… For a bit of a dork."

Marvin heard from Lena, Lena walked around the chest, it looked old but was covered with faded gold on the chest.

"Hmm… This chest seems familiar…. But its locked of course…"

Marvin muttered, Lena kicked the chest with her foot, it didn't budge, despite being rotten.

"Yeah, well how do we open it?"

Lena asked as Marvin rolled his eyes, he pulled the feathers on his arm back to reveal the crossbow, there was a moment as the reloader mechanism retrieved something from a holster on the underside of Marvin's wrist.

Lena watched a blade come from the crossbow which Marvin used to cut the lock off, he then inserted the blade into the other lock and twisted.

The chest opened and Marvin turned to Lena, he chuckled and turned to a smirking Lena.

"Like I said, just because I'm shy and all that, doesn't mean I haven't done stuff like this before."

Marvin stated, he opened the chest lid and started to look through it, there was a few papers which were strangely dry, a book, a compass.

And an amulet, it wasn't entirely like the one Lena wore but it was similar, although it looked much different and had a red stone and not a Purple one like Lena had.

"Hmm… I call dibs on the amulet and books… That, and I can't read this paper… This seems familiar but it's weird… What kind of letters are these…?"

Marvin asked as he looked through the stuff in the chest, he placed the amulet around his neck, he looked at Lena.

"I just noticed you had one, where'd you get it?"

Marvin asked as he rummaged through the chest, Lena shrugged, she thought Webby would have told him about the Amulet.

"Garage sale. Anything else in that chest?"

Lena asked as she started looking through the chest, there had to be more stuff in it, the chest was half as big as both of them.

"I'm looking, I didn't expect to find anything like this in Duckberg, I was just looking to check out the docks…. You see anything?"

Marvin asked as both teens continued to look through the chest.

"Yeah, what's this?"

Lena asked as she pulled out a map, Marvin looked at the map in interest.

"Huh… Looks like this chest has a lot more than I thought in it… Hmm… Maybe we should take it to Scrooge, this is going to take a while… I'm going back in to see if there is any more of these chests, I think I saw a few more."

Marvin said before he dropped back into the water as Lena started looking through the chest.

"Hmm… So, it did survive… Blasted Mallards… If only…"

Lena heard from her aunt, she shrugged and continued to look, it started to rain, hard.

 **(McDuck Manor, 2 hours later.)**

It was Scrooge himself who answered the door.

"Hello?"

Scrooge asked, he blinked at what was in front of him.

Standing in front of him were a drenched Lena and Marvin.

"Hey, Mr. McDuck, look what we found!"

Marvin said, he was sitting on a cart that was full of chests, it was a bit rusted but it held the weight of the dozen or so chests.

"Lena! Marvin!"

Scrooge heard from Webby as Lena waved back, Marvin smiled in amusement and opened the door long enough for the two to come in.

"Whoa, that's way more treasure then we managed to get!"

Huey said as Marvin and Lena walked inside, Marvin began to look through the chests as Marvin pulled the chests into the parlor.

"Really? Huh, you have no idea how long it took me and Lena to get these from underwater… There could be more down there, I'm going to look for them underwater tomorrow…. But from what I saw, these looks like they came from a British Galleon… That, and it looked like it was part of a fleet… Which means there has to be way more where this came from."

Marvin stated, he crossed his arms and started looking through the chests, Dewey and Louie came into the room.

"Holly…. WHERE DID YOU GET THIS MUCH TREASURE!? THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

Marvin heard from Louie, he turned to look at Louie and smiled in amusement.

"And there's much more where this came from if I'm right… Lena had to pull me out of the water so we could load them up."

Marvin said as Lena and Webby walked into the room, Lena smirked at this.

"Only because it started pouring and we had 12 chests… They were as tall as the first one and you had trouble carrying that one."

Lena said and crossed her arms in amusement, Marvin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… Does anyone know what this means? I can't read this language… It seems familiar, but I'm trying to read this since I dug the first chest out of the ocean…."

Marvin stated as the kids began to look through the chests, Ms. Beakley and Scrooge entered, Marvin turned to see Scrooge pick up one of the notes.

"Huh… Marvin, where did you get this?"

Scrooge asked, he was trying to hold back his surprise.

"Me and Lena found these underwater in the abandoned part of Duckberg down in the docks."

Marvin stated, he started pulling books, pieces of parchment and other pieces of treasure out of the chests.

"Well, I can't read every piece of paper that came out of these chests, but you are right, these do look like they came from a British Fleet…."

Marvin heard from Scrooge, Scrooge noticed the Amulet Marvin was wearing.

"Marvin, where did you get the amulet?"

Scourge asked, Despell seethed at this, Lena grabbed a handful of rings out of the chests.

"That amulet…."

Despell hissed, Marvin dug a heavy book out of the chest, it was heavier then Marvin thought and he dropped it to the ground, it made a loud clunk where it hit.

"Well, that's everything in that chest, I wonder what's in the other 11…"

Marvin asked, if it had been easier to get to, Marvin would have tried to take the supplies to his house.

But because his family wasn't entirely home and because he liked showing stuff that he knew Scrooge would like and understand, that was why he had brought it here.

"This is going to take forever!"

Huey said before he found a crown, his eyes sparkled and Marvin rolled his eyes, it took less effort to convince Louie to help him then it would for anything else, he just needed to offer him a share of money and he'd help.

"Oh, and by the way, Louie, any gold you find in these chests that Dewey, Huey, me or Lena you can have… If we don't take it first."

Marvin said, this made all the kids perk up as they started trying to find something they can keep.

"And what makes you think that you can just do that?"

Ms. Beakley asked, Marvin rolled his eyes and pulled out a handful of gold from another chest close to him.

"I found them, if this gold isn't priceless and belongs in a museum, then I should be able to give it away… Besides, if I find any others that don't have unlocked locks… I'll give them to you, I want to find anything that looks important for clues and see if it goes anywhere… Adventure is better than just treasure… Then again, I call dibs on the amulet…."

Marvin said as he looked down at the fancy amulet that hung from his neck, he tapped it and it glowed red, Scrooge walked over to look at the objects, surprised by them now, Ms. Beakley sighed and walked off, she'd be keeping an eye on them.

"Dibs on the gold rings!"

Huey yelled as Lena pulled out a handful of gold coins, Scrooge stepped in to make sure they didn't take everything that looked important.

Marvin heard from Scrooge, he looked back at the amulet.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I've returned to Ducktails since the show has to! As for why I changed the pairing from Webby to Lena? Lena is growing on me more. I also wanted to make this chapter to show Marvin and Lena working together on something… The Amulet and Chests Marvin found will be important later. Next chapter will be during Terror of the Terra-firmians and will be on Wednesday or next Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Shadows and Secrets

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(Duckberg subway.)**

Let it never be said Marvin didn't have a sense of adventure, his family thrived on it, his ancestors and extended family did as well. He did as well.

That being said, being taken underground to try and discover the Terra-firmians wasn't something he thought of as a normal adventure.

Then again, it was Webby who believed in the creatures… He loved the girl like a sister but this was…. Something.

"We went from carting 12 century old chests filled with ancient treasure… To looking through abandoned subways for a race of overgrown fuzz balls…"

Marvin stated as he trekked through the subways, Lena rolled her eyes, the boy did have a point though, it was fun to be down here, but there wasn't much to do besides look for the underground creatures.

"What, you Scared? You didn't seem scared swimming underwater a few days ago."

Lena stated as Marvin rolled his eyes and ruffled his jacket, when he was older, he would get another or so… And maybe a new look, this one was beginning to feel useless.

"No, I'm just surprised how boring this is… My family swims through shark infested waters, they climb mountains that a single fall would kill you instantly, they trek through jungles filled with traps older then time… Even you have to admit it's a bit boring down here with nothing to do…."

Marvin shot back, he kept his arm held up so he could use the crossbow on them in a split second.

That was something Lena thought was cool… And he did somewhat have a point, they hadn't seen anything yet.

She was about to speak when they heard voices, Marvin and Lena moved towards them, it came from the train they were looking at.

"Marvin, your down here too? Oh, what would your mother say…."

Marvin heard, he frowned, that wasn't the voice of an underground monster… It was the voice of Ms. Beakley.

"I'm fine, Ms. Beakley… Great, now that adventure is over…."

Marvin stated, muttering the last part under his breath, he didn't need to know that he was in trouble… Or at least, someone was disappointed with him.

"Marvin…"

He heard and turned and waved before stepping into the bus, he didn't need to hear what she was going to say, he could guess clearly.

The last thing he heard before he passed out of earshot was Ms. Beakley turning to Lena to speak to her.

Despite their opposite personalities and outlooks on life, the Le Strange girl was growing on him.

So why did her last name sound so familiar? Marvin would try to figure that out later, he took a seat in the train.

"Hmm…"

Marvin hummed to himself, Huey and Webby still were debating the Terra-Firmians, Marvin rolled his eyes, there had to be something for him to do.

He was cut off when he heard something from the back of the train, Lena and Ms. Beakley were trying to dig the train out.

That left Marvin with 3 options… At least to him.

Help Ms. Beakley and Lena and possibly get scolded by Ms. Beakley.

Help start the train… Which he doubted would work even if Launchpad was driving.

exploring and either get lost or worse.

He was about to pick an option when the flood lights of the train turned on, Marvin could make out figures in the tunnel.

So, Terra-Firmians were real? Hmm, so his family had something else to look into when he got home.

The other thing was a shadowy monster, coming from…

Lena? No, Marvin's eyes were playing tricks on him, before he could do anything a jolt of energy from his amulet knocked him out.

 **(5 minutes later.)**

Marvin grunted as he looked around, he was outside the train, which now looked like it was either gone or destroyed.

He was about to do something when he heard a voice that made him freeze up so fast it made the hair on his neck shoot up.

It was a voice he hadn't heard since he was 8.

"Leave her, just like you should leave the foolish boy and that annoying brat…. If you had just taken the amulet from him, you'd be a step closer to your freedom! Instead, you allow him to survive… He is an enemy of this family, Lena…. Just like all Mallard and De Spells"

Marvin heard, his eyes widened in shock. He turned the corner and saw Lena talking to her shadow… A shadow he thought was destroyed years ago.

Magica De Spell… The Same Magica that had fought his family and Scrooge six years ago.

"Blasted girl…. Wait, I sense something…"

Magica said as Marvin walked out of the shadows, De Spell vanished a second before Marvin could see her.

"Lena? What happened? I woke up just now and the train was gone…."

Marvin said, better to let the witch suspect he knew nothing, he turned and looked before gasping.

Ms. Beakley was pinned under a train, Marvin knew it couldn't be De Spell, there was no blast marks or signs of her magic.

So, the Terra-Firmians had attacked them and buried the train, Marvin wouldn't have guessed.

"She ok? I don't know how to get her out."

Marvin muttered, he looked at the wreckage, the thought of Lena being related to De Spell wasn't something he believed was real, he had to have hit his head hard on something, that had to be it.

"Something hit the train, Ms. Beakley tried to stop it… I think I can get the train off her… Stand back?"

Marvin heard Lena ask as he nodded and did so, even if he used every grappling hook he had, he wouldn't have been able to lift the train, it weighed too much.

He tried to imagine what would happen to Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby and Launchpad, they could be in danger from the Terra-Firmians…

'No', Marvin shook his head at this, they were related to Scrooge and he had known Webby since he was a young kid, they would be fine, Ms. Beakley needed their help for the moment.

Marvin was about to ask Lena what she was going to do when she took out her amulet and began to focus. Marvin's eyes widened as his amulet glowed.

Lena's eyes glowed purple before the train was lifted into the air.

"The Amulet of Anubis…"

Marvin said so low not even De Spell could hear the words.

"Get her… Can't hold the train up for long."

Lena grunted out as Marvin ran and grabbed Beakley before the train dropped and Marvin offered her his hand.

"Got it at a garage sale, huh?"

Marvin joked, referring to how Lena had gotten the rock, she chuckled and looked at the rock.

"Yeah… Didn't know it had magic power…"

Lena said as she scratched her neck, Marvin nodded and motioned to the tunnel the train had come from.

"C'mon, the train had to go this way… We follow the tracks, we find Webby and the others…"

Marvin said as Lena helped carry Ms. Beakley, Lena noticed the Gemstone on the Amulet Marvin carried glowed.

"Magic and my family have a history… As far back as my Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Grand, Arthur Invicte, Malis…. Since him, every ancestor on my… I don't remember if it was my mother or father's side… We've had magic since then…. Everyone since then in my family has magic… Cool, huh?"

Marvin said with a smirk as they dragged Beakley down the tunnel, she began to stir a second later, Marvin and Lena leaned her against a pillar.

"I'm going to look for the others, I'll be back in a minute or 2."

Marvin said before he walked down the tunnel, he was gone just as Ms. Beakley started to stir.

"Welcome back."

Lena said with a smile, she looked around as Marvin walked back and smirked and started to smile as he walked back around the corner.

"Oh, she's awake…. Lena saved your life, if it wasn't for her, you'd be crushed to paste…. Right Lena?"

Marvin said, he elbowed the girl in the arm and she blinked before she started to nod.

"Yeah, but Marvin helped, I couldn't pull you out all by myself."

Marvin heard Lena state as both looked at each other.

"Lena… It seems I've misjudged you… Marvin, thank you, and thank you Lena…. Where are the other?"

Ms. Beakley asked as she climbed to her feet, Marvin turned and pointed down the tunnel.

"Their coming this way, they're a little down the tunnel…. Seems they've found the Terra-Firmians…. Seems I've got something to come back to soon…. Lena, why don't we go and bring them here?"

Marvin asked and the group started walking down to find the others, Marvin crossed his arms as the trio walked down the tunnel.

"So… Another adventure for the McDuck, and Marvin Clans, huh, Le Strange?"

Marvin asked before Lena elbowed him in the ribs, he grunted in pain before he smiled.

"Marvin, your mother would be proud of you… But don't do something like this again, you are the oldest of the group…. You should know better."

Ms. Beakley said as Marvin turned back to Lena, he blinked before remembering Lena was a year or so younger then him.

"Oh, right…. Ms. Beakley, you have nothing to worry about, there is nothing to deal with that's a worry…. Besides I live for adventures like this… It's in our blood…."

Marvin said, he turned and saw a glare at him, he frowned, he didn't want to believe it, he wouldn't…. If he had, then his families' worst enemy was back… And that meant he needed to tell his family.

His amulet glowed, something De Spell noticed as the Mallard left the subway.

"Mallard… He must be destroyed… I will not lose to those pests and McDuck again."

De Spell hissed before she vanished, Lena turned to speak to her, unaware Marvin could still hear her.

"Why did you save the big purple one? And the Mallard could have heard me… He's a liability… A problem…."

De Spell hissed, Lena rolled her eyes, her aunt didn't bother her… Marvin and Webby didn't suspect anything, so she was safe.

"I'm playing the long game…"

Lena stated, neither saw Marvin waiting on the edge of the subway.

"If he finds out, they will come after me… The brat isn't much of a threat… But his family helped Scrooge turn me into this…. Don't let them find me…. Lena…. Or you won't get your freedom."

De Spell said as Lena rolled her eyes, she vanished and Lena walked up the stairs to the top of the stairs where Marvin was waiting with a car.

"Master Mallard, I wish to inform you that Mr. McDuck and the rest of the McDuck family is awaiting us."

Marvin heard before he looked over at Lena.

"After you, Ms. Le Strange."

Marvin said with a mock bow, she chuckled and put on the same fake British accent she had before.

"Why thank you, Mr. Mallard, it would be my pleasure."

Marvin heard from Lena as he laughed and climbed into the car. Lena followed.

"Now I know why Webby likes you…You're a riot… Any best friend of hers is a friend of mine."

Marvin said and Lena frowned, Best Friend?

"Yeah…"

Lena said as the car drove off, Marvin turned to her.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the events of the episode were rushed, I didn't entirely know how to work Marvin into the episode… Besides the De Spell/Mallard conflict and the magic thing? I will explain it next chapter. I will post next chapter on Monday or Sunday and it will take place after 'The Impossible Summit of Mt Neverrest' and Between 'Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System' and 'The Spear of Selene.' Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Stay at home adventure

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(Duckberg, Downtown.)**

Marvin and the others had finished digging through the treasure chests a bit after they had returned from the theater….

That however, had left Marvin bored since there was now nothing to do.

His mother was off on a trip and his brothers, cousin and father were off on another adventure.

That left Marvin alone at the house as he rolled his eyes and looked at the roof.

"Well, this is boring…"

Marvin said, there was a knock at the door, Marvin ran and slid down the stair railing before landing in a crouch at the door.

 **(Outside two minutes before.)**

Lena frowned at what she was doing, De Spell had been quiet lately, she never was like this.

Lena felt… Weird and conflicted around Marvin… She had figured he would be a dork and he wasn't, she figured he'd be protective of Webby… But he invited her as a friend with open arms.

"Ok…. Wasn't expecting this…"

Lena said as she walked up the front door.

"Hello?"

Marvin asked as he opened the front door right after Lena rang the doorbell.

"Lena!"

Marvin said as Lena rolled her eyes and smirked.

Ok, he was a bit of a dork still, Marvin frowned for a second as he looked around.

"Your parents didn't drop you off, did they? the mansion isn't within walking distance…"

Marvin said and Lena frowned at this, Marvin tilted his head at her.

"Did I say something wrong? Are you and your parents fighting?"

'Family… Such a fragile thing, right, Lena?'

De Spell whispered in her mind, she shook it off, Lena shook her head.

"No, they just couldn't make it…. So… You live here, huh?"

Lena asked as Marvin smiled once more and opened the door.

"Yeah, c'mon, if you're coming here, I'm going to make sure one of my best friends had a time worth the walk."

Marvin said as Lena flinched as if she was struck by an invisible punch.

Friends…. No, she didn't want anything but her freedom… The ability to exist on her own…

Right? She wasn't entirely beginning to like her plan…. She could feel De Spell mocking her as Marvin led her up the stairs.

"My parents aren't home… And my brothers: Mikey and Milo aren't home… So that means I have the run of the place till then… Oh, and me and Webby, Scrooge and Huey, Dewey, and Louie finished digging through the treasure, we tried to call you but we never saw your phone number…"

Marvin said, another flinch and silence, Lena didn't have a cell phone, her amphitheater barely counted as a 'house…'

"Uh… I… Don't have a phone, parents couldn't afford it."

Lena lamely replied, Marvin nodded before digging something out of his pocket.

"Catch."

Marvin said as he tossed the object to Lena, she caught it and looked at it.

It was a cell phone, a brand new one, Lena looked at Marvin who looked at her concerned.

"You're just giving me a phone?"

Lena asked, Marvin shrugged and turned to start walking as Lena followed.

"I just got another phone since the last one kept glitching… I fixed it, the one I gave you… Besides, you're my friend… Friends and family are more important than a simple phone, Lena."

Marvin said, a third and final flinch, Lena hated this, they were her enemy, they were obstacles to her freedom.

And yet Marvin was treating her like a normal person… Like a friend.

If she did have to carry out her 'Aunt's' plan, she hoped Marvin and the others wouldn't be hurt.

But she knew she wouldn't be strong enough to do so.

"C'mon, let's take a look at the treasure room, we dug all the fancy stuff out of the chests."

Marvin said as he motioned for Lena to follow him, De Spell cackled as Lena's fists clenched.

 **(Treasure room, 5 minutes later.)**

The 'Treasure Trove' as it was called by Marvin's part of the Clan, was no Money Bin, but it was still impressive enough.

Marvin and Lena stood in front of a few piles of gold, coins, crowns, necklaces, anything that might usually be the eye catcher for most treasure hunters.

Marvin and Lena, however, didn't care about that, a large broadsword, a crown and Marvin's amulet were in front of them.

"I still can't understand much… Sorry, what I meant is these pieces of treasure were… Stanger…."

Marvin said as he put a hand under his chin and scratched at it in confusion, he was confused, De Spell knew the artifacts… But the sword…. The sword she didn't know.

"What, so their magic?"

Lena asked, Marvin nodded and shrugged right after that, unsure what to tell the girl.

"Yeah, the Amulet hasn't stopped shaking since you lifted that train…. And I've felt weird since then… The sword, it's cool, but it's very weird… Super weird."

Marvin said as he walked over to the sword as he picked it up. He was about to say something when his eyes lit up.

Lena watched as the amulet slipped around his neck as Marvin's glowed red before they turned back to a cool blue.

"What the…."

Lena asked before De Spell screamed in rage, the Amulet had bonded with Marvin.

HOW!? HOW COULD FATE SLAP HER IN THE FACE LIKE THAT?!

"Marvin!"

Lena asked as Marvin climbed to his feet and dusted off his jacket.

"Yeah… OW! Ok, the magic sword never did that before… And now it doesn't feel like its going to do anything…. Hmm…"

Marvin said as he started walking around with the sword before setting it back where it went.

"Lena?"

Marvin asked as he looked down at his amulet which was now glowing, Lena looked down at hers and saw it was glowing.

She didn't even listen to what her aunt was saying, Marvin's hands glowed red as he looked at her amulet.

"Ok…. Weirdest pirate treasure I've ever found…. Hmm… This thing ever glows like this before?"

Marvin asked as Lena shook her head, Marvin shrugged and walked off, the magic amulet and all that was more interesting then a bit of pirate treasure they had found.

"Ok… Now I want to know where this fleet came from…. A fleet carrying something like this had to do something in history…."

Marvin said, his amulet stopped glowing and cooled to a shade of red but it was clear it was bonded to Marvin as the chain locked around his neck, not even the best magic in the world would be able to take care of that.

"This is the strangest day ever… First the Leviathan Sword, now this…"

Marvin muttered as they made their way to another room before he turned to Lena.

"So…. Not to be a digger… But what you've been up to since the Terra-Firmians, Lena? Webby, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Scrooge went on an adventure yesterday so they won't be back till tomorrow, plus… I didn't really have anyone to talk or hang out with… So, I started working on stuff… What have you been doing since all that tunnel adventure stuff happened?"

Marvin asked, project: Mecha was still not done and wouldn't be for a few days…. That and he didn't have many friends outside of Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Lena.

He questioned d if that was cause of a lack of social skills or because he was in a family that made tons of money and he was constantly around the world.

Lena rubbed her arms, she had spent the last few weeks or so since the tunnel adventure trying to get closer to the McDuck family…. Which she had, but with more and more urging from her 'Aunt' to just take the dime.

It was splitting her in 2, Marvin frowned and looked at her in concern once more.

He snapped his fingers near her, breaking her from her trance.

"You sure you're ok? You keep looking like you've seen a ghost…. Speaking of that, do you feel a chill or something?"

Marvin asked, he had thrown himself into researching and designing the new invention and trying to find out more about the sword and its origin and the amulet.

Despite this, he couldn't pry himself off Lena and De Spell….

Magica De Spell, the worst enemy his family had ever faced, he thought he and his family had defeated her in Transavia 3 years ago… 4, he was older now, he forgot that.

He guessed she had escaped, but what was she doing around Lena? He honestly doubted she and that…. Hag, could be related, he saw no way that could be possible…. He turned as Lena started to speak up.

"Looking for something to do… It was…. Boring after the tunnel adventure."

Lena stated, Marvin leaned against the staircase and nodded, it had been boring since that adventure, he couldn't argue…. The longer he waited for another adventure, the more bored it seemed he got.

"True…. So…. What did you want to do now? I don't have much to show you in the mansion… Oh, I know, what about the… Trampoline room? Hang on, I'll be right back, I want to check something really quick."

Marvin said before he vanished up the staircase as De Spell chuckled.

"It seems he has a crush on you, Lena… How… Sweet…. And disgusting…. Weakness has formed…"

Magica said, Lena was dumbstruck, and annoyed at the same time.

"How can you tell that? And no, the dork doesn't have a crush, he's only known me a few weeks."

Lena tried to bite back, but the snark from her voice was gone at the moment.

"He is shy around you, he wants to help you, and yes, he does, he wouldn't be so nice if he didn't have a crush on you…. He wouldn't be this nervous if he didn't like you…. He doesn't know what you're after, dear Lena…. Just like the girl…"

Magica purred like an evil lion, Lena was about to say something when she heard footsteps and Magica vanished.

"The trampoline room is open…. We don't use it a lot, usually isn't enough people to use... Eh, that's a lie, I just didn't think to use it today. C'mon, unless your chicken."

Marvin said as he turned and ran up the stairs before vanishing as Lena smirked and ran up the stairs.

 **(Trampoline room.)**

The trampoline room wasn't as what it sounded like, there was indeed trampolines, but it wasn't as if the entire room was made up of them.

"Tag, you're going down, La Strange!"

Marvin yelled as he bounced and landed on another trampoline before jumping from it and avoiding Lena as she leapt at him.

"You're such a dork."

Lena chuckled out as Marvin was about to respond when Lena hit the trampoline he was on, he tumbled at her feet and grunted in annoyance at her.

"I hate you so much for that…. Why?"

Marvin asked in annoyance, she had cheated to win, he wanted to be annoyed but he couldn't.

In a minute, Marvin was laughing at her, he smiled and laughed in amusement.

"Blasted cheater, that wasn't fair…. Slamming into the same trampoline I was using is cheating…"

Lena heard from Marvin before she started laughing despite herself, Marvin climbed to his feet.

"Best 2 out of 3."

Marvin said, Lena smirked as the two teens went back to jumping on the trampolines.

Author Notes

 **Few, another chapter done! I saw the finale… And I loved it, it was so cool… As for Lena, I might change her fate… As for this chapter and the magic? I wanted Marvin to get magic… I will explain more next chapter. Next chapter will either be on Friday or later and will take place a day before JAW$ until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Diving trip

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(Duckberg, 1 day before JAW$!)**

Webby found Lena talking to Marvin while he was fixing one of his arm mounted crossbows, he noticed Webby out of the corner of his eye.

"What's new, Webby? Lena was just talking about you…. Where are the others?"

Marvin said as he looked at his arm, it and the rest of his limbs have been tingling since he had been able to use magic…. Marvin didn't understand it, but he went with it anyway.

"Cool! Uh…. They are running late, they were getting stuff from the mansion last time I checked."

Webby said, Marvin nodded, he and Lena had decided to recover the rest of the treasure from the shipwrecks underwater.

Marvin was surprised when Huey, Dewey and Louie showed up with air tanks and all the equipment one would expect for something like this…. Marvin and Lena raised eyebrows and shared a look.

"Should I even ask where you managed to get air tanks and then drag them here without anyone knowing about?"

Marvin asked as Lena rolled her eyes at this, always with questions with Marvin at times.

"What, you don't take stuff like this where you need to all the time? I thought your family did this for a living."

Lena teased as Marvin huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning to Lena.

"No, but since I'm guessing you haven't been swimming underwater, I just wanted to make sure you know your explaining to Ms. Beakley what happened here when she finds out we did this…"

Marvin stated as Lena mockingly held up her hands as Marvin turned to Webby.

"Can you go tell Huey and them that I'm going to check out the wreck of the ships and see what is still around?"

Marvin asked, Webby nodded before Marvin jumped into the whole and vanished into the murky water.

"Ok, that's still pretty hardcore for someone who's only a year older than me..."

Webby heard from Lena as she turned to face her with surprise on her face.

"What do you mean? Marvin has been doing this since he was… 8, I think… Or 10…. Always get the details messed up."

She said as Lena blinked in confusion, Marvin had been doing this for years?

Well, that changed a lot on how she looked at him, Marvin popped his head out of the water and looked at the girls from where he was.

"Ok, everything that is down there is still there… Least there is no sharks down there… I would hate to deal with those overgrown gold fish when we go down there…"

Marvin said as he climbed out of the water before Huey and the others walked in, Marvin began to lay out the facts for the group.

"There's 8 or so ships…. If I know my math, that makes over 2 dozen crates in the fleet and over a dozen per ship…. We bring up as many as we can, then we go and get the rest…. I got someone who will bring all this stuff to the manor where we can figure out what to do with the stuff."

Marvin said before the group dived underwater, Marvin didn't take an air tank, he would be able to handle getting a few chests.

He had been able to get a dozen or so chests from the ships with only Lena helping him.

 **(40 minutes later.)**

Marvin dragged the rest of the cargo out from the sea and into the warehouse, the truck Marvin had to deal with had arrived to pick up the cargo.

"Ok, that sucked…"

Webby heard from Louie, Marvin looked at his soaking clothing with annoyance before looking at the air tank.

"We are going to have to return this…. Great, I'll go talk to Charlie, he works for my family overseas…. He can take the stuff back to the manor… I don't know if it will get Beakley off your back but it's worth a try for the moment…"

Marvin said as he walked to talk to the driver of the truck while Lena brushed the water off her arms, De Spell was screaming at her but Lena brushed it off, they would be going to the Money Bin like Magica wanted tomorrow, so there was nothing to worry about at the moment with the plan that Lena had put together.

"Ok, we are fine, he will handle the rest… You guys can head home… Unless you want him to give you a ride home… He said he could take you guys back to the manor…. It is on the way back to my house."

Marvin said, Huey shook his head and Marvin nodded, the group went to leave as Marvin turned and walked away.

De Spell glowed in anger at what had happened… Her revenge was at hand.

And Scrooge would pay… Him and the Mallard Clan.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is short and didn't do much, I wanted it to be short since it will lead into more next chapter… As for the romance? Next chapter will have Marvin and Lena get closer… next chapter takes place after JAW$ and will be on Monday or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Friends are family

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(Duckberg, 1 day after JAW$!)**

it was official… Lena couldn't do this, she looked down at the friendship bracelet on her hand.

she could hide her thoughts at the very least from Magica.

"Do you always hang out here?"

Marvin asked from the top of the Amphitheater as he dropped down from the seat he was on.

"Do you always seem to want to check up on me? And what are you doing here?"

Lena asked as Marvin walked till he was standing a few feet away from the girl as he crossed his arms.

"You and my best friend since I was 10 was eaten by a magical sword which you then blew up… And I'm the one your questioning?"

Marvin asked, De Spell growled, Tiffany had been a perfect way to get the dime… Ok, not entirely, she hadn't found a way to control the massive shark like monster…. But it was a work in progress, right?

"Yeah, so? It got blown up, done is done, right?"

Lena said as Marvin nodded before he looked down at the glowing amulet he wore.

"Webby was also worried about you…. Not just me, I heard she's coming to visit soon…. So, you can blame us both…. Sorry for being your friends I guess."

Marvin said as Lena frowned again…. _Friends_ , there was the word again, one which De Spell…. Which her aunt, never, ever, failed to mock her about.

"Yeah…."

Lena said as Marvin looked around, the Amphitheater was old, he hadn't seen this one since he was a kid…. It was supposed to have been demolished soon.

He guessed they had decided not to follow up on that at all, he turned to Lena and took a seat next to her…

"So…. I'm guessing this is home sweet home? Or is it just a secret hideout?"

Marvin asked, he didn't have much room to talk, the entire area was a work of art, and plus he didn't really like to judge others.

"Its…. Home… Me and my family don't get along…. We always…"

Lena started to say before Marvin finished her sentence for her, taking a guess at what she was talking about.

"Fight? Yeah, that's what family does, Lena…. Friends, family… Everyone fights…. I argue with my older brother…. Who thinks he's the best in the universe all the time… But he's still family…. But I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say…. You ran away from home due to something your family did?"

Marvin said as he walked away before turning to look at her brother he turned to face her.

"I missed the mark? I'm better at…. Exploring, then I am at doing stuff like family issues."

Marvin said as Lena heard De Spell chuckle in Lena's head as she chuckled.

"No, it's because little Lena cares about the pathetic Mallard…. She likes him…. And she likes her friend Webby too…. And she's afraid of her dear aunt…."

De Spell said as Lena tried and managed to push De Spell out of her head, she would do her aunt's work…. Even if she hated and didn't care about it anymore.

But she didn't want Webby and Marvin to be part of this, especially when they tried so much to be her friend.

"Yeah…. That's it, Marvin…. Me and my family…. We don't get along, they don't let me do anything, not even stuff that I should be allowed to do… Like make friends or hang out with people…. They don't watch over you like normal parents…. They just want me to do what they want and that's it…"

Lena said as Marvin frowned, he had never heard about someone like that, they didn't sound like good parents.

De Spell smirked like an evil snake as Marvin turned to face Lena.

"They don't sound like good parents…. Or good family if they're like that…. They sound controlling…. I can't blame you for running away…."

Marvin said, he wanted to say more but he was cut off by another voice.

One which he and Lena knew as well.

"Hey guys! Geez, you guys are almost never apart, I almost think your dating!"

Webby said as she dropped down, Lena and Marvin looked at each other and blushed as they stretched the back of their necks.

"WE ARENT DATING!"

Marvin and Lena shouted as Webby rolled her eyes, the two teens looked at each other and laughed nervously.

That had to be the 6th or more time they had heard they looked like a couple, and the first time wasn't even from Webby, but from the triplets.

"So, what's been going on with my best teen friends in the whole world?"

Webby asked as Marvin smiled, Webby hadn't gotten much less awkward then he remembered her.

Then again, he was 12 when he had first met her, so there was that.

"Nothing, just checking up on my best friend…. Considering the fact that you just dealt with a giant money shark…. Seriously though…."

Marvin said as he looked up at the sky and spread his arms wide.

"I LOVE THIS CITY!"

Marvin yelled as Lena and Webby giggled before Webby hugged both her friends.

 **(Abandoned docks, 30 minutes later.)**

"This is becoming a trend to come down to these docks all the times…."

Marvin said as he looked into the water from where he was, Lena walked up besides him before nudging him.

Marvin tumbled into the water as Lena laughed before the water began to bubble.

"It's going to be like that, isn't it?"

Marvin said before he smirked, Lena stopped smiling when she realized what was going to happen.

"Don't you da-…"

Lena said before Webby watched Marvin grab Lena by the foot and pulled her into the ocean, she slammed into the ocean as Marvin laughed.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Marvin laughed as Lena surfaced as Marvin turned to her and laughed.

"The look on your face was so priceless…."

Marvin said before Lena smirked and leapt on Marvin, he gasped and both vanished under the waves as Webby ran over, Marvin and Lena surfaced with Lena putting Marvin in a headlock as he looked at her in frustration.

"I hate you, that was so unfair…."

Marvin said before he and Lena vanished underwater once again as Webby laughed in amusement at her two friends.

"You jerk! I got this shirt from the Featherweight's concert!"

Marvin heard from Lena before she burst out laughing.

 **(5 minutes later.)**

Marvin wringed out as his jacket dripped water everywhere from his clothing as he turned and frowned.

"I really need a new look soon…."

Marvin said as he looked at Lena who was getting water out of her shoes as he laughed in amusement.

"I couldn't ask for better friends to have with me here…."

Marvin said with amusement once more as he sat down on the docks and looked at on the water.

"You two are something else."

Marvin heard from Webby as she and Lena too sat on the edge of the docks as the group sat and looked at the water.

"Do things ever stop being crazy and fun around here?"

Marvin asked and Webby shook her head, things would never be normal around here and that was how people like Marvin and Lena and Webby liked it.

"No, if they did, I would have moved out years ago…. It would have been so boring and not worth the time if this place stopped being crazy…."

Marvin heard from Lena as he nodded, it as still fun to do what they did…. And for Marvin, the longer it was fun and crazy, the longer Marvin would adore this town more and more.

"Amen, La Strange…. Geeze, I've never just sat back and admired how awesome a town we live in all the time…. Was it always this nice or did I just start noticing it just now?"

Marvin asked as Webby rolled her eyes, Marvin turned and looked at the sky before looking back at the city, which he and Lena turned to gaze at.

"You sure you guys aren't dating?"

Webby asked, the more her two friends spent together, the more she guessed they would be getting together somewhere down the road.

"Nah, we aren't, just because I spend a lot of time with Lena, doesn't mean we are a thing, Webs…"

Marvin said as the trio finally got up from their seats as Marvin turned back to the two girls from behind him.

"Ok, maybe we should start to head back to town…. It's starting to get to the point where it looks like it's going to pour soon…. And I've already been soaked enough…."

Marvin said as he looked at Lena who shrugged as Marvin rolled his eyes before Webby hopped on his back.

"What…."

Marvin said before he fell over, not expecting the smaller girl to latch onto his back as he turned to try and get up.

"Sorry, I thought you could carry me like you did when we were exploring the mansion."

Webby said as Lena rolled his eyes and got to his feet slowly with Webby still latched on.

"That was 5 years ago… Six years ago… And you weren't the same as you were before… Secondly, I wish you told me before you jumped on my back like that…. I'm not physic."

Marvin said as he climbed to his feet and turned to Lena, she looked at them and friend.

"You guys look like brother and sister…. Freaky."

Marvin heard from Lena as he and Webby shared a look at each other in amusement.

"I've been helping her sorry feathered butt since I was 10…. So, I guess we kind of are…"

Marvin chuckled out as Webby flicked him on the ear as the trio started to walk towards the manor.

"Ok baby sister, you just let your big brother carry you to the mansion…"

Marvin said with a chuckle as Webby punched the teen in the back of the head for the lame joke as Marvin turned to Lena as they walked.

"And hey, Lena?"

Marvin asked as they walked, Lena turned to Marvin as they did so, it was going to be a long walk.

"Yeah?"

Lena asked as Marvin turned to Lena after making sure he could help piggyback Webby all the way to the manor.

"If your family really is that horrible, then they don't deserve to be around you… If you've been fine like this on your own… Then you only need friends…. Because that's the only thing that should matter in this case."

Marvin stated as Lena frowned once more, he noticed something happen with Lena's shadow and frowned.

He would have to deal with Magica sooner or later... And he wanted to know Lena's role in all of this before he tried to handle fighting the powerful witch.

"You hear that, little Lena? You don't need me… You only need your silly little crush… And your silly little friend will make everything alright…."

De Spell whispered as Lena tore herself from the words… But she couldn't escape her family…. Even if she hated her family as of now.

"The more we walk, the more I like this city…. I feel so at home here…."

Marvin stated as Lena heard De Spell laugh, saying she would take such pride in destroying the city.

Lena frowned, now she really didn't want her Aunt to win.

But she had to….

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter down! Yes, I know I skipped JAW$! The reason I did that was I didn't know hot to put Marvin in and I didn't want to ruin Lena and Webby getting along. Next chapter will take place a day after the Gizmoduck episode and a day before the Other Bin of Scrooge Mc Duck! Until Wednesday or Later. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Story time

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(Duckberg, Mallard Manor, 1 day before 'The other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!')**

Marvin pulled on his…. Semi favorite red jacket and looked at the Blade of Leviathan, the sword had wound up at his bedside when he had left it in the Treasure Trove.

"Just what are you….?"

Marvin asked as he looked at the sword in amazement before he heard a knock at the door, he looked at the clock.

"10…. Right, Webby was coming over with Huey, Dewey and Louie…"

Marvin stated as he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes, they and Lena were coming over to talk about their trip tomorrow to the other bin Scrooge used for storing other relics.

"I'm coming, I'm…. Uhh… Last time I try and stay up for research…"

Marvin stated in annoyance, he had stayed up all night to research more about the amulet he and Lena wore, the Sword of Leviathan and Magica De Spell.

It had left him with only 5 or so hours of sleep…. Not good for a treasure hunter or for a teen.

"Come…. In…"

Marvin said with a yawn, he made sure the yawn would be the last one he made for the morning as Webby, Huey, Dewy and Louie walked in.

"Marvin? Why do you look so tired?"

Webby asked as Marvin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned again.

He was glad Lena wasn't here, he'd never hear the end of it this time….

"Sorry, I was doing research on things and only have 5 hours of sleep… I will be fine for the tomorrow trip…."

Marvin said as he looked at the rest of the group, he thought Lena was supposed to be with the group, as much as he didn't want to endure her teasing.

"Where's Lena, I thought all of you were coming so we could hang out before…."

Marvin started to say before turning his head to the side, he forgot that Huey, Dewey and Louie weren't going to the other Bin due to them going fishing with Donald.

He prayed for them, he tried to hide his blush as Louie chuckled.

"Pay up, Dewey, Marvin totally has a crush on Lena, I told you."

Marvin heard from Louie as he blushed and turned to the triplets.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said I have a crush on Lena? I just like her here, there's only the six of us in our group…."

Marvin stated as Louie just shrugged as Dewey handed him five dollars, he frowned in annoyance but shrugged.

"Webby, you guys can go to the Treasure Trove… I'm going to try and knock the last bits of sand out of my eyes and then join you guys…. If you don't remember where that is, my butler Ford will show you guys where that is…"

Marvin Said as the door opened once more, Marvin turned to be greeted with Lena as he yawned once again.

"Ok, we can go to the Treasure Trove now…."

Marvin stated as the others laughed, Marvin rolled his eyes and whistled for Ford.

It was going to be a LONG day, it seemed.

 **(Treasure Trove.)**

Marvin watched Louie mess with the treasures as his brothers tried to keep him from taking anything.

Marvin both chuckled and facepalmed, maybe he shouldn't have said they could mess around in the gold and stuff below.

"This would be funnier if I had a camera and a way to record it… Eh, still fun to watch…"

Marvin said as he leaned on the railing in amusement, he had almost forgotten to deal with the finishing touches on the Mecha Mallard as he heard his brother call it…. It was one thing he hadn't decided on… But it was as cool as anything else he had heard.

"I almost forgotten how much treasure was in the Mallard Treasure Trove!"

Webby yelled as Marvin rolled his eyes in amusement, the last time he remembered Webby being here was when they were younger.

"Webby, that was 6 years ago, we've done a lot more treasure since then…"

Marvin as he turned to Lena and began to talk.

"I'm guessing Webby never told you much about my family?"

Marvin asked, Lena flinched as she could hear her aunt speaking.

"Not a lot, no."

Lena said as Marvin chuckled and turned to Webby who shrugged, Marvin rolled his eyes and began to explain.

"All of my family… Or as Webby and Scrooge like to call it 'The Mallard Clan…' All of my family is rich… Not as rich as Scrooge… Or Glomgold, but rich… All of my family is skilled in something and makes money in some ways…."

Marvin stated before taking another breath to keep explaining.

"Some are soldiers, some are bankers, tour guides… We all are explorers, though… And we all seem to have Magic… At least on my Dad's side of the clan… All of the clan have their own rules on how they do their business…. My family has their own set of rules but we make our fortune through adventuring and only that…. Since the rest of my family is gone, they are all adventuring… All but me…."

Marvin said, he stated the last part with a bit of a frown as Lena looked at him in shock as Webby hugged Marvin as he wheezed in her grip.

"Marvin's mother is the great Marie Mallard, one of the smartest in the clan and possibly the world… And one of the best hand to hand fighters since my aunt…"

Webby stated as Marvin chuckled in amusement as he turned to look at his childhood friend.

"Maybe it's because she's a former soldier, Webby…. My father is Mace Mallard, one of the more well-trained explorers in the family… Sadly, he is not the best at making good food at all… I don't even want to explain how many times we've had to order out due to my dad trying to cook…"

Marvin stated with a frown in annoyance as Webby shuddered as she remembered a memory from Mace.

"Didn't he nearly set the house on fire when me and my aunt came over with Scrooge?"

Webby asked as Marvin nodded and sighed as he turned and looked at Dewey writing something down as he rolled his eyes.

"He did set the house on fire, Webby… Cooking hamburgers… I still remember the fire department coming over and mom yelling at him…. I love my old man, but he sucks at cooking… As I was going to say, all this is from treasure hunting… There always seems to be a priceless relic or something…. And museums and such pay for us to get them… Me? When I get to go on my old adventures, I'm not really going to care about getting money… I'd much rather do it for the adventure…. That's what most people… Do adventuring for…. Hmm... Blasted solar eclipse is going to be weird…."

Marvin said as he looked at the solar eclipse, Lena heard De Spell laugh at this and frowned.

"Yeah… the eclipse… Pretty boring, huh?"

Marvin heard from Lena and he nodded, Solar Eclipses were cool but they didn't really have a lot going for them since you couldn't look at them.

Marvin looked at Lena and saw her frowning as she looked around.

Marvin didn't know but a storm was coming…

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter was shorter, non-episode chapters aren't my thing… As for Lena and Marvin? I like to think Lena cares for Marvin since he's being nice and trying to get to know her better, I won't rush the romance… Next chapter will be right at the end of the Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! And will be On Saturday or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Eclipsed Romance

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(Duckberg, Scrooge's other bin, 'The other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!')**

Lena screamed as Magica laughed, she felt powerless, useless.

"Let me go, Aunt Magica!"

Lena yelled only to be answered with another laugh from the darkness around her.

"No, you failed, you tried to take me down…. And now your friend will suffer… And so, will your pathetic little boyfriend…. Oh, I am going to have so much fun with this!"

Magica yelled as Lena's eyes widened in fear at this.

"You leave them out of this, don't hurt them!"

Lena yelled as Magica only laughed, Lena could only watch in horror as her 'Aunt' laughed and laughed at her.

 **(With Marvin.)**

Marvin's amulet glowed as Marvin wanted for Lena, Scrooge had went to take Lena back to the manor, Marvin didn't want to leave without her.

"Lee, c'mon, it's time to go!"

Marvin yelled as Lena came out of the shadows, Marvin frowned as the Amulet on his neck glowed, glowing as red as the sun as if trying to warn its user of the danger it was in…

"Yeah, sure, I was just… Doing my makeup…"

Lena said lamely as Marvin raised an eyebrow at this in surprise. Lena didn't wear makeup, if she had, Webby would have mentioned it, Marvin would have also seen it.

"Ok? But you've never worn makeup, right? Are you… Feeling ok, Lena?"

Marvin asked as he turned and cracked his neck, he looked at the amulet he was wearing as he saw Lena looking at him.

Or was it the amulet? He frowned as he saw Lena looking at the amulet and frowned once again.

"Something… Something isn't right here…. I'll… Be right back…."

Marvin stated as he turned and started to walk as Lena started to say something.

Marvin didn't hear it as he spun the amulet in his hand, he looked at it and frowned once again.

 **(In Lena's head.)**

"Why are you laughing?!"

De Spell asked as Lena giggled for the first time in her life, she smirked and looked at her aunt.

"That was the best you could do? 'I was doing my makeup?' I would never say that… NEVER…"

Lena said before she fell to the ground in pain as De Spell loomed over her, rage in her eyes.

"I don't need to be perfect, I just need to make Scrooge trust me…. You did that job and I'm so proud of you…. Now if your excuse me, we just need to talk to McDuck…"

Magica asked as Lena could only grit her teeth in anger… At least Marvin wouldn't be fooled… And if he couldn't, then neither could Webby… And there was still a chance to stop her.

 **(With Marvin.)**

"Could Magica…. No, if that witch even tries anything, I…. I can't stop her… But I can't do anything…. I can't fight Lena… Blast it!"

Marvin said as he walked away, he fired an explosive arrow at a wall which exploded as Marvin's hands glowed red.

"I'm going to destroy her if she hurts Lena or the others!"

Marvin yelled before a stream of fire shot out of his hand, it melted the street a little as Marvin looked at his hands in amazement.

"What the…."

Marvin asked as he didn't notice his eyes turn from red again to blue.

"The Amulet…"

Marvin muttered, he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Ford? I'm going to need a favor when I get back…. And I don't want you telling my parents about it…. So please don't…"

Marvin stated as he turned and walked away, he couldn't tell Webby, she would tell Lena and if Magica was controlling her, then she would know about Marvin knowing about it.

And telling Scrooge was out of the question, the man probably wouldn't believe him, and if he did, he might accidently hurt Lena.

That left 3 people… Ducks… And Marvin knew he could trust them.

"I have to get Huey… That's the only person I can trust…. I really don't like today…."

Marvin muttered as he walked away, he turned to see if Le-Magica, was watching.

She wasn't, Marvin decided to walk home, it gave him more time to think.

If Magica had made her move, it would be time to make his.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! For anyone wondering why I'm rushing to the fight with Magica? Its because the real story is going to begin after the fight…. As for Marvin and Lena? Ill explain their romance by next chapter… Next chapter will take place a week from Shadow Wars. Until Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: I bet you will never guess the next villain.**


	11. Judgement Day approaches

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(Duckberg, Mallard Manor 1 day before 'The Shadow Wars')**

Marvin wiped the sweat off his face and continued to work on the project in front of him.

"Call from: WEBBY VANDERQUACK…"

Marvin heard from the artificial intelligence and sighed, Webby hadn't heard from Lena since the vault and had since been asking him.

This was the third time she had called…. This week, he spoke up as he continued to work on the suit of high tech armor in front of him.

"Answer."

Marvin said as he stepped away from the suit…. The MECHA MALLARD MARK IV, he had gone through the MARK III last month.

"Marvin, geez, why didn't you answer the last time!? I have bad news, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad…."

Marvin heard as he rolled his eyes and answered as he gazed down on the amulet he wore, it hadn't stopped glowing since he had seen De Spell and since he had used his powers…. He didn't even know what he had.

"Webby, calm down…. I thought you guys were going on an adventure to find the… I forget the name, what happened?"

Marvin asked as he looked at the Sword of Leviathan, he had taken simple sword fighting lessons… But he wasn't very skilled with the blade… Not yet, at least.

"We…. Got kicked out, everyone did… Besides Scrooge…."

Marvin heard as his eyes widened in surprise, he continued to listen to Webby.

"We started investigating Della Duck and Scrooge found out… We got stuck on the way to the adventure and we went on to find out what happened to her… Turns out she was lost in space…. Huey, Dewey and Louie and I got into a fight with Scrooge and…."

Marvin heard as he sighed, he and his family knew what happened to Della, at least… Before she vanished.

Their families were always close.

"And he threw you all out like trash… Webby, Della is…. Not someone you or the others should mention… Not to Scrooge."

Marvin said as Webby was flabbergasted by this.

Marvin heard his computer mention something about a Lunar Eclipse…. He could guess what was coming.

"Why!? I know Scrooge has his secrets, but….!"

Webby said as Marvin patted the sword before wincing from a small cut it had nearly given him.

"Because it's a touchy subject…. I know Huey and the others are your friends like me… But you shouldn't touch that button… If the boys and Scrooge are at a rift… I…. They're going to need a lot of help to heal…"

Marvin said as Webby sighed as Webby slowly accepted what she would have to do.

But she was still confused, she hadn't seen Marvin nor Lena since the Money Bin

"Ok… Where are you? I haven't seen you and Lena since the last time we were together… Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

Webby asked and a tear nearly came to Marvin's face, it hurt to talk about Lena right now…. That witch had control of the girl Marvin now accepted he loved her, he wouldn't care this much about her if she was just a friend.

"No… Lena… Has family trouble…. And I'm at home, working on a project, Webby…. I am going to help Lena with something…. If you need anything, you know you can call me…. Until then, I'll call you back."

Marvin said before he ended the call, he didn't want to lie to Webby, he frowned in this… But Webby wouldn't handle the truth about Lena… Marvin couldn't even handle it the way he thought he would.

"It seems Magica is coming back… And she's made her play… Now it's time to play mine…."

Marvin muttered as he typed in a few commands into the console before he sighed and walked away, he wished he could handle the family issue… But he couldn't.

"Lena… Please be ok… If that witch is your Aunt… Then this needs to end… And it needs to end now…"

Marvin said as he walked back to his room, his family wouldn't be back to help him… This was his fight… And he was going to end it.

He sighed, he was going to save Lena… But he knew he probably couldn't stop De Spell… Not alone, he didn't have the strength to stop her.

"I hate this…"

Marvin muttered before he closed his eyes, he would race to McDuck manor tomorrow, Magica would target Scrooge first, he knew that, he had been the one to take Magica down… His family had been his backup.

"I'm sorry Webby… And I'm sorry Lena…"

Marvin muttered as he finally passed out, wondering what tomorrow, on the day of the Lunar Eclipse would bring.

Little did he know that Magica would strike the entire city… And the truth about Lena.

But he also didn't know Lena cared for him…

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Marvin didn't go on the Last Crash of the Sunchaser episode…. As for the fight with Magica? I'm going to split it into 2 parts…. Marvin is going to fight her next chapter and will find out about Lena… After that, will be the ending of the fight and the reveal of a new villain… And the start of a new Marvin… Until Sunday or Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Endgame

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(Duckberg, 'The Shadow Wars')**

Marvin knew something was off, he had gone to find Lena… He had found her at the Manor… And he could tell from her behavior that something was off.

He wanted to go inside… But if Magica saw him, he'd lose the advantage of surprise he had over the witch.

"Hang on Lena… I'm coming."

He called Webby and left a voicemail she would answer, it explained what had happened to Lena and what he was doing… And that he hoped Webby could get the triplets back together.

 **(Inside the Manor.)**

"Oh, this is perfect, I can't believe how things worked out!"

Magica said before Lena banged on the magic cage as Scrooge looked up at his worst enemy as Magica chuckled, it was a sinister, evil noise… Like a monster preparing to dine on a wounded animal.

"I mean, she honestly crushed on that Mallard boy, McDuck! She loved him, just like how she loved Webby like a friend… And you want to know the best part? Those two pathetic Ducks actually liked her back in the same way…. But you know, Lena…."

De Spell said as she floated up to the cage and grabbed Lena by the neck of her shirt.

"Shadows don't get boyfriends or friends…. Now then…. Let's gets this revenge plan started!"

Magica hissed as she raised her staff and blasted the back wall of the manor out.

 **(With Marvin.)**

Marvin gasped in horror under the MARK IV'S helmet, it was Magica...

He looked at the glowing Amulet and the sword he had put on his belt under his armor.

It was time to stop Magica, he booted up the MARK IV and blasted into the sky.

He promised that if he survived the fight with his families' worst enemy, then he wouldn't fight her with high tech battle armor again…. He still wanted to prefect the armor.

He spotted Magica flying through the air and towards the money bin, a purple shield surrounded her.

She didn't see Lena or Scrooge, he soared into the clouds as his amulet glowed as bright as the sun.

"What?"

Marvin asked as shadows began to surround Magica, he had seen this before he forgot that Magica could control the shadows.

He spotted Donald's houseboat in the ocean as Magica wound the shadows into a hammer and smashed the front of the Money Bin and sent pieces of rubble everywhere.

She laughed as she conjured a throne of Money. Marvin growled and kicked in the afterburners on the armor.

"MAGICA!"

Marvin screamed as he slammed into the gold, skidding to a halt as he pressed a button on his wrist, the armor peeled back to show the Mallard as the armor reverted to a necklace.

"Marvin Mallard…. What a pleasure it is to see you again…"

Magica purred as Lena struggled to pull herself from her 'Aunt' as Marvin took a step back, Magica laughed.

"Oh, this is precious…. Lena's pathetic little boyfriend and the son of that blasted Mallard wannabe magician who helped sealed me away."

Magica said before her hands glowed along with her staff.

"Now…. Give me the Sword of Leviathan and the Anubis Amulet…. And ill reunite you and Lena…"

Magica hissed as Lena managed to tear herself out of Magica's shadow for a second.

"Marvin, don't give her the amulet, it isn't worth it, run!"

Lena yelled as Magica sighed and fired a blast right at Marvin as he barely brought the sword in front of him.

"Shame… I wish I could have kept you alive long enough to see your entire family and Duckberg fall to me… Oh well…"

Magica said as the spell hit Marvin, throwing up an explosion of smoke.

Lena gasped in horror as Magica chuckled darkly.

She gasped when the dust settled before Marvin stood, his eyes were closed but the Leviathan Sword glowed Red as did the amulet.

"NO!"

Magica hissed as Marvin blinked before looking at the sword, he glared at Magica and raising the sword at her.

"I'm only going to say this once, witch…. Let Lena go… And then surrender…. Or I'm taking you down now."

Marvin said before Magica growled and fired at Marvin.

 **(With Webby and the triplets, 5 minutes later.)**

Webby wasn't shaken by much, she had dealt with talking to the boys, she had dealt with wondering about Marvin.

But seeing what Lena was… Coupled with what Marvin was doing at the moment?

That hurt, that hurt badly, her best friend was a shadow, nothing more than a puppet for Magica to use to attack Scrooge and Marvin, her friend for even longer was currently fighting her and her aunt, possibly to the death.

It would hurt Marvin even more to find out Lena never really existed… But she would get to that bridge when she did.

For now, she and Huey, Dewey and Louie had to find a way into the Money Bin.

 **(Scrooge's money bin, 10 minutes later)**

Marvin blasted Magica back before swinging the Sword of Leviathan which Magica blocked with her staff.

"You took her! Give her back, De Spell!"

Marvin hissed as Magica laughed and swung her staff before Marvin ducked the blow and blasted at Magica.

"She wasn't real, you loved a shadow!"

Magica yelled as Marvin blinked in confusion as he tackled her down the dune they were dueling on.

"LIER!"

Marvin hissed as his amulet glowed bright with energy as a bright glow covered the room.

When the glow wore off, Lena looked around as Marvin and Magica looked at her.

"Lena, run!"

Marvin yelled before Magica blasted him in the back, a red magical shield blocked some of the energy but threw the Mallard across the room.

"MARVIN!"

Lena yelled as she ran to his side as Magica chuckled and loomed over the duo.

"How sweet…. Too bad your both going to die soon…. Oh well."

Magica said before another voice cut them off.

"Magica!"

She heard as she looked up to see Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie drop into the vault.

"Finally, the children… Now, to finish you all off!"

Magica hissed as Marvin slowly climbed to his feet as he and Lena stood with the others.

"What took you so long?"

Marvin asked Dewey as Magica snapped her fingers, getting their attention.

"Hello, yes, evil sorceress who's the mortal enemy of the Mallard and McDuck Clan who wants revenge for losing a duel to Scrooge and Martin Mallard… Right here."

Magica said as all five faced her, Marvin pointed the sword at her once again.

"Last chance to stand down, De Spell, you can't beat all of us…. Now, where is Scrooge?"

Marvin asked as Magica chuckled and yawned before showing a dime.

To be precise, the Number One Dime, Marvin gasped in shock.

"The dime…."

Marvin said as Magica blasted the gold and knocked the group off their feet with a single blast of gold.

"Huey, get the Dime, she has Scrooge trapped in it!"

Marvin said as Magica blasted at him before he rolled to the side and fired an explosive cross bolt at Magica, knocking her to the ground despite the shield.

"You used her, you took her away!"

Marvin heard from Webby as she punched and kicked at Magica as she was forced back, despite the shield, the dime began to slip from her fingers.

"She wasn't real, it's pathetic how much you and that blasted Mallard care for Lena when she was nothing but a shadow!"

Magica yelled as Lena wanted to cry before Marvin fired another cross bolt as Webby flip kicked off Magica.

"You ARENT A NICE PERSON!"

Webby yelled before Marvin knocked Magica to the ground with the bolt.

"And your nothing but a lying snake, De Spell, Lena is as real as anyone, and I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else!"

Marvin said as Magica went to fire a blast before Marvin fired another cross bolt.

"Lena!"

Marvin yelled as the blast arced for her, Marvin turned so he took the blunt of the blast and was flung across the room.

The sword slashed through the shield and knocked the dime out of her hands.

Magica winced at the cut on her hands as Lena ran for Marvin while Dewey caught the dime.

"Marvin, you ok?!"

Lena yelled as Magica ran to attack Dewey.

"I'm fine…. What about you? So… You're a shadow?"

Marvin asked as Lena nodded, Marvin smiled at this in amusement, he wiped a tear from her eyes as the two teens looked at each other.

"What? You think that makes you a fake or something, La Strange? You're not different from us… Heck, being a shadow only makes you cooler…. I just wish you told me and Webby your aunt was Magica."

Marvin said as Lena laughed with Marvin before he looked at the fight going on and he stood up.

"Time to end this…"

Marvin said before Magica fired at Dewey…. But her aim was off, the blast hit the dime instead.

There was a massive blast of magic as Marvin, the triplets and Webby and Lena covered their eyes.

When the light wore off and Scrooge stood in its place.

"NO!"

Magica yelled as she turned to Lena.

"You did this!"

Lena heard as Scrooge turned to Magica.

"Well, this has been fun… But I think it's time to end this, De Spell…. Marvin, I hope you and the lass are happy together."

Marvin heard from Scrooge as Magica growled in frustration.

"I will destroy you regardless, but if I can't win…."

Marvin heard from Magica as she turned and blasted at him as Scrooge ran at Magica.

"No!"

Marvin yelled as he fired a grappling line at the sword, he didn't listen to Scrooge's words as the blast hit Lena as Magica laughed before being forced back.

"If I can defeat you, then I'll just have to trap your little girlfriend away… For good!"

Magica yelled before Scrooge slammed his cane into her staff, knocking it into the air, Donald fell on it and shattered the staff, causing the amulet to roll away.

"No!"

Magica yelled before Launchpad crashed on her.

"LENA!"

Marvin yelled as a massive blast of light lit up the room, when it ended Magica didn't have her green feathers.

"NO! ALL THAT TIME…. YOUR PAY FOR THIS, SCROOGE! I'LL DESTROY THE MCDUCK AND MALLARD CLANS IF IT TAKES EONS TO DO IT!"

Magica yelled before tossing a smoke bomb and ran for it.

Marvin stood over the amulet which dimmed as Marvin grasped it in his hands.

Scrooge looked at the boy in remorse as the others celebrated… All but Webby.

"Marvin…. Lena… Sacrificed herself so we could win."

Marvin heard from Webby as tears began to flood from his eyes.

"Yeah… So why do I feel like we lost?"

Marvin muttered before grabbing the amulet, before Webby could say anything else, Marvin turned and walked into the city, his head hung low as Webby went to follow him.

"No…. He just… Needs some time like you do, Lass."

Scrooge said as she looked at her friendship bracelet and began to cry.

 **(With Magica.)**

"Blasted Ducks…. I was so close…"

Magica said as she ran, she looks at her hand where a Blue amulet rested as she smiled.

"I guess it's time for Plan B…."

Magica stated as she looked back at Duckberg.

Little did anyone know what the future would bring them all.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the fight with De Spell was quick and all that… There will be more epic battles next time… As for next chapter? I am going to set up the next arc of the story and a small timeskip…. The aftermath of the battle will be next chapter and will be on Tuesday or Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. The Aftermath

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(Duckberg.)**

It had been 4 months since the battle with Magica and Marvin had vanished…. And it beginning to worry Webby.

Marvin hadn't just left crying from the loss of Lena, it felt like he had had left Duckberg entirely.

"Webby, note from Mallard Manor, I think Marvin has finally reached out again!"

Webby heard from her aunt as she rushed and grabbed the package from her aunt's hands.

"Poor girl… I know Marvin was her best friend before Lena but…."

Ms. Beakley muttered as Webby tore up the package, the triplets were with her.

"Hey Webbs..."

The note said as Webby raised an eyebrow at this.

"'Webbs?' Marvin's never called you 'Webbs' before…"

Huey said as Louie shrugged at this and spoke up.

"It's been two weeks, Huey, maybe he's been taking it easy."

Louie said as Webby continued to read from the note, frowning as she did so.

"If your reading this, then it's been 4 months since Magica and you're wondering where in the world I've went… Well… I have good news and bad news…"

Webby said as the triplets looked at each other as Webby continued reading.

"The good news is I ain't dead and all that… The bad news? I'm leaving Duckberg for now…. Or have left… I know It would kill you to tell you I'm leaving and you'd try to come with me if I told you this next part…. But I had to…"

Webby said as she gasped, Marvin had left Duckberg? She knew he was taking the loss of Lena harder then she was… But leaving? That….

"I have to handle something… And yes, it includes Lena… I'm going to get her back, that hag isn't taking her away… When 6 months pass, I'll tell you where I've been… But not before then… Until then, enjoy being with Scrooge and Huey Dewey and Louie…. Tell them I hope their having a great time… Until then, Marvin Mallard out…"

Webby read as she looked at the letter in disbelief before the triplets all looked at her and then to Scrooge who just walked in.

"Hello, Boys, is that package from Marvin? I guess he finally reached out."

Scrooge said before Webby tossed the note at him.

 **(Mount Vesuvius**

Magica growled in anger, the Shadow Staff was broken and with it, her power…. And that blasted Mallard had probably taken the amulet.

She didn't have the power to strike back… But she knew an item that Marvin would go after… And she knew just the person to take it.

"Well… If dear sweet Lena was real… I guess I should introduce her with more family besides her dear sweet aunt…"

Magica spat out as she looked down at the Blue Amulet down in her palm.

She didn't have the ability to make another staff… But making another Shadow?

"It's time to introduce Lena's friends to her cousin…."

Magica said as she smiled like a wolf and began to use her magic as a figure began to take shape.

 **(Unknown Jungle.)**

The figure launched another grappling hook and spun before landing in the doorway of the temple.

This would be the second piece out of 6 of the map… And he would get it.

"Big brother? I know the girl was pretty and you liked her and all that… But are we really doing this?"

The figure heard from his glasses where a screen/telephone was built into the screen.

"Yeah, Mikey, I told you that you and Milo didn't have to come…. But you wanted to come… Just stay in camp, I'll be right back…"

The figure said as he walked through the temple, this one didn't have the traps the others temples did…. So, he would grab the map piece and get the other map piece.

"2 months…. And all to save her…. She would kill me if she found out I was here and left… But I had to…"

The figure said as he looked down at the amulet on his wrist, it shone like the one around his neck.

"Mikey, I've got the map piece… I haven't found the other map piece… Must have been a dud… Time to find the other pieces for the map to the Eternal Elixir… And get her back before 2 months…"

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter but I meant this chapter just to set up the next arc…. If any one reads the comics, they know who Magica is bringing in… And for the figure in the jungle? You know who it is… Next chapter will skip ahead 2 months and will show Webby and the others meeting the new villain and the figure on the race for the Eternal Elixir. Until next Friday or Monday, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Reunion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(unknown Jungle, 2 months later.)**

The Sunchaser crashed, that wasn't very new, never was.

Webby blinked as she, Huey Dewey, and Louie got out of their seats.

"Lass… Are you sure he's here?"

Scrooge said from his part of the plane, Webby had finally gotten the location of where Marvin had come to.

"It's what the letter said…. Why here, though?"

Webby asked while Scrooge frowned, he could guess why Marvin had come here, he had heard the legends of this area, there was a few relics…. With one in particular that would drive Marvin to come here.

"If he was here, Marvin would be in one of the temples around here, Webbigail… If he is going after what I assume he is going after."

Scrooge said as the group hopped out of the plain and looked around, it looked mostly like any other jungle, besides the temples and rising hills all over.

"The Hidden Jungle of Wonder…. If Marvin is here, he's here for the map…"

Scrooge whispered under his breath, Webby turned to look at the man.

Scrooge sighed in annoyance, he knew why Marvin would come here, he didn't know the extent of Marvin's…. Connections to the others, but he knew about love…. Not that he saw it as much more then sentimental nonsense…

At least, not outside of Goldie…. Marvin cared for Lena, maybe romantically, Webby probably couldn't see it, Dewey and the boys probably could.

But Marvin would NEVER run off without a good reason, if he cared for Lena enough to leave Duckberg for half a year without telling Webby, then he did it as a good reason.

"Temples…. I see a camp down there, Webby, you can go look at the temples while I take the boys to the camp to ask if they've seen Marvin."

Scrooge said as Webby nodded and fired the grappling hook up and into a temple as Scrooge turned to the boys.

"If Marvin is here, he is here for the Map to the Eternal Elixir…"

Scrooge said as Dewey scratched his head at this, confused what his Uncle meant.

"What is the 'Eternal Elixir'?"

Scrooge asked before a blast of light lit up the temple above them.

 **(With Webby, 5 minutes before.)**

Webby shined her flashlight as she looked at the pictures on the wall, they showed a potion and the pieces of a map.

That was also when she heard the giggle, a dark, evil…. Haunting, giggle.

Webby turned, but only saw traps that had already been disabled.

What in the world was Marvin doing here? She walked past the traps to a place where it looked like something would be placed in the prongs.

"Webby Vanderquack…. The best friend… The buddy, the sister… Of my cousin…. So good for you to finally come here…."

Webby heard before a blast of blue magic was flung at her, Webby rolled out of the way as the voice spoke up again.

It sounded like a spider playing with its pray, like honey mixed with poison…. Like a little girl?

"Cousin? Your related to Lena?"

Webby asked as the voice spoke up again, she heard daggers somewhere.

"I guess you could say that…. Ever since Auntie met you, she's been telling me so much about you…. So much goodie, goodie stuff…. And it sickens me…. She chose you over us… Him, over her…."

The figure said as she blasted at Webby again, a wall of fire blasted at her and she rolled to the side, the figure giggled again.

"I was sent here just to get the map piece I found…. But playing with Lena's little friend? Oh, that is just too good to pass up…."

The figure said as Webby backed up and into the prongs as the figure laughed and fired another wall of fire before she leapt down.

Webby couldn't make out the figure through the shadows, but it looked like she was either an older girl or young teen.

"Time to die, Webby…. Say hi to Lena for me…"

The figure said as it lunged at Webby, she fell onto her back foot but wasn't able to stop the figure.

That was when she closed her eyes, she waited for the figure to get her.

But all she heard a was a clang before she opened her eyes, she looked up to see a figure blocking the daggers with a sword as it turned to look at her.

"Hey, Webbs… Long time no see… Miss me?"

Webby heard… It couldn't be, she was dreaming, right?

The figure turned to the figure and spoke up as he tilted his sword, reflecting the fire at both of them, she caught a glint of purple on the figure's wrist as he spun them both back.

It was Marvin, but so much different….

"Hand over the map, Minima… I don't want to hurt you…"

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Marvin is back and different… And yes, that surprise villain is Minima, Magica's other 'Niece' I saw her with so much fan art and decided she should be in the story… Also, I will be writing a 2000-word chapter next Friday and it will show Marvin fighting Minima and what he is doing here. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. The map

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(unknown Jungle, 2 months later.)**

Webby looked at the two figures: Minima and Marvin, she blinked in surprise.

Marvin no longer wore the red jacket, he wore a black jacket with dragon like flames on the arms, he also wore black fingerless gloves, black boots, a red shirt and had red sunglasses on his head.

His eyes had turned blood red as he kicked Minima back and sidestepped another swing of her blades.

"Back off, wicked witch…"

Marvin hissed as he slashed at Minima, she lost a dagger which slid along the ground.

Marvin hissed as Minima growled and backed away, Webby looked at her.

Minima wore spiked black splats on her feet, had wild black hair spiked with shades of white and red, a black shirt and skirt with a red sash on her and red gloves, a black and red tie hung from her shirt.

Her eyes glowed bright crimson as her hands glowed blue as did an amulet similar to Lena's on her neck.

Minima pointed her dagger at Marvin as he whistled and a four eyed crow landed on her shoulder.

"The Eternal Elixir will belong to my dear aunt, Marvin…. And there's nothing you can do to stop her!"

Minima said as she laughed and laughed before Marvin held up the piece of paper in question as Minima growled as she looked at her bag which had been ripped as she growled and tossed a smoke bomb at the ground and vanished.

"Good riddance, wicked witch… That's the third piece of the map…. Now I'm only missing one more piece…"

He said as he turned and looked at the shocked Webby as he put the Sword of Leviathan back in its stealth and he slicked his now spiky hair back again as he looked at the girl once more.

"Hey, Webbs… How you been? Want to hear a story about where I've been for the past few months?"

Marvin asked as Webby could only nod at this.

 **(Marvin's camp)**

Marvin turned as he looked at Lena's amulet which was tied around his arm as he turned back to Webby and Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie and his 2 brothers and cousin, Adam.

"Ok… Before Webby slugs me in the chin for leaving Duckberg for so long… Let me explain."

Marvin said as Huey looked at the teen as he looked at the amulet on his wrist.

"Does it involve Lena?"

Huey asked as Marvin frowned but nodded at this as he turned back to the temples.

"I'm looking for the Map to the Eternal Elixir…. It's a magical potion… One which Scrooge and Magica know of…"

Marvin said as Scrooge nodded and sighed before starting to explain.

"It's supposed to be able to restore magic or return a person to life and gain them the ability of eternal life… Even a few sips are enough to do the trick… Marvin, are you planning to get the Elixir to restore Lena, lad? You left to train for exploring for something like this all that time?"

Scrooge asked as Marvin nodded and looked at the potion map as his own amulet glowed with Lena.

"Lena isn't dead, she's in the amulet… Her physical body resides in Webby's shadow… Her spirt is in the amulet… If I get the Elixir back, I can merge them and bring Lena back… But I've run into problems… Like Minima…"

Marvin said as Webby looked at the boy she had known for years at this.

"Who is Minima, and why is she after the Elixir? Magica doesn't have any family from the history books."

Webby asked as Marvin frowned at this in annoyance and crossed his hands as he turned back to her.

"Minima De Spell, I don't know much on her… But that girl is as evil as the old hag, Webbs…. She wants the Elixir to get Magica her magic back… I've been clashing with her ever since I've gotten here…"

Marvin said as he looked at the amulet which glowed as Marvin frowned and closed his eyes as Webby's shadow turned into a familiar form.

"LENA!"

Webby yelled as Lena smiled as Marvin panted and looked at her.

"Lee…."

Marvin said as he looked at the amulet, his magic, which had begun to grow had grown enough for him to summon Lena, though at most, he could talk to her through the amulet… He hadn't tried anything for something like this.

"Marv."

Lena said as Marvin opened his eyes and looked at her with a frown.

"You should have told us your aunt was the old hag, we could have helped."

Marvin said as Lena frowned, she had tried to tell Webby and him and that had cost her control of her body.

"I'll bring you back soon… I swear Magica won't get away with that, Lee..."

Marvin said as the spell failed and Lena vanished back to Webby's shadow, Marvin straightened at this.

He still had one map piece to go…

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter was supposed to be longer but I didn't have much in the way of ideas… As for Marvin's new look? It's to show Marvin being older and different… As for Minima? I based her look somewhat off a piece of DeviantArt I saw… But she does look somewhat different. Next chapter is next week Friday or Friday after that and will show Marvin and the others chasing the last piece of the map. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	16. The journey

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Duck and Mallard. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Ducktails, Disney and Jymn Magon do.**

 **(unknown Jungle, 2 months later.)**

Marvin turned to look behind him as he climbed into the temple.

"You guys didn't have to come, you know… I never wanted to tell you guys until I got Lena back…"

Marvin said as he looked back at a frowning Webby and sighed at this.

"Webbs, don't you guys give me looks like that…. Ever since Magica, I didn't want anyone to get drawn into something like this… Its family business to stop Magica…."

Marvin said as Scrooge spoke up, Marvin's Amulet glowed as he moved a sawblade to the side.

"Marvin… Your heart is in the right place… But you did the right thing telling us… As much experience as you gained over the months, you are still…. Never mind…"

Marvin heard as he turned and held up his hand as a white light shot out from the amulet, flooding the room as Marvin backed up towards the last piece of the puzzle.

"Scrooge, my family has been at war with Magica for eons… I couldn't stop her and someone I lo…. Cared about suffered because of it… That, and you know my family does this for a living…. You're not going to tell me I ain't ready for this… As much as I respect your wisdom… And knowledge and all that… This is something I plan on finishing… So, please don't even try and talk me out of this…"

Marvin stated as he went and grabbed the last piece of the map, Webby swore she saw Lena frown as Marvin walked past the others.

"I have to get the map fixed up, Minima is going to get after the formula… There's 2 places the Elixir could be… Blast it…"

Marvin muttered as Webby looked at Scrooge as she watched her friend walk away.

"Uncle Scrooge… What happened to Marvin… And what was he going to say?"

Webby asked, she knew what he meant probably, but she wanted to know for sure.

"Marvin probably loved Lena, Webbigail… Without her, he blames himself…. If I had to guess, this is probably something he's doing not just for himself but because he doesn't want it happening to someone else…."

Scrooge said as Webby scratched her forehead in confusion.

"He loved Lena….? He loved her like you love Goldie?"

Webby asked as Scrooge tried not to stutter, he turned and walked out of the temple as Webby turned to Huey and the others.

"Did you know about this?"

Webby asked and Mikey looked around before shrugging.

"Big brother Marvin is someone who really cares about his friends, Webby… If he was doing this for Miss Lena, then he must really like her… He isn't going to stop until he gets the medicine for Ms. Lena…."

Mikey muttered as Milo sighed and looked at the ceiling as he and his brother walked past the others in amusement.

"I don't usually give my brother a lot of credit, but I know one thing… My brother will never give up on something he believes on, if his 'girlfriend' is only going to get better by this potion thing… That is what he's going to go after it and he isn't going to give up till he gets it… So, I hope you didn't want to try and talk to him and tell him to get going to home… Mom believes in him and you know how mom is…"

Milo said as he walked out, Scrooge sighed and dusted off his hat.

"He's right, Marie isn't someone who gives up, and I should have expected her kids to have that same grit… She's one of the best adventurers ever… Well, besides me and her husband…."

Scrooge said as he and the rest of the kids walked outside, Marvin was busy trying to piece the puzzle together with his magic as he finally did so.

"Marvin?"

Webby asked as Marvin continued to read the map, Webby sighed and walked off to go back to the camp, Marvin pieced the map together and walked off, his amulet slowly dimmed, but Marvin was still reading the map.

Scrooge frowned, Marvin missing Lena was understandable, he missed her and cared about her.

But he couldn't push Webby away, they were friends.

He was stopped when Marvin gasped at the map, he could clearly…. And he was shocked where the one vial of the potion was….

Marvin closed his eyes.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this is the final chapter for now… I have too many stories to handle at the moment I don't have much of an idea for this story until season 2 of Ducktails happens… Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
